YPC5GG32
is the 32nd episode of the season [[Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!|''Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!]], and also the 226th episode of the ''Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis ''Pretty Cure is shrunken by Mucardia when he performs magic on Natts House. While fending for their lives against wild animals they try to figure out how to return to normal. '' Summary At Eternal, Mucardia creates a box similar to the Rose Pact. He explains to Bunbee that he created it to determine who has the real one and uses his to shrink Pretty Cure's power. Meanwhile, the Macots converse with Papaya when Kurumi decides to join the other girls with cleaning Natts House. Mucardia's alter ego stops by to ask for directions and they happen to remember him from the time they first met him back at the Villa. He reveals himself to be a magician and presents a box that surprises the girls. He requests to use the restroom and and the girls start to grow uneasy as they tell him where to go. Relucantly, but curious, Nozomi opens the box and suddenly causes them to shrink - unaware of Mucardia keeping an eye on them. When he returns to find the box opened, Coco and Natts appear to see the "Rose Pact" and tells them he is a magician before taking off. Syrup appears and determines the one left behind is a fake. From where they are, the girls try to get ahold of Coco, Natts, and Syrup but their voices go unnoticed. They try to chase after Syrup but he reverts to his bird form and takes off, sending a large gust of wind back their way to send them flying into the grass. When Mucardia takes off the guys realize he left his "Rose Pact" behind. The girls are chased by various creatures; including a dog, cat, and duck. They get distracted when Mucardia uses a Hoshina Ball and creates several of them, as well as some nearby candy that Kurumi and Nozomi bicker over. They decide to return to Natts House, where they find a bunch of Hoshina possessed ants. They transform but even their transformation cannot reverse the changes, so with nothing to lose they try to fight the ants until Lemonade can send them away. Dream comes across the dropped candy once again and uses it to lure the ants - which works and makes them release the Cures and chase after Dream, who falls, causing the ants to catch her. Milky Rose and the rest come to her rescue, and use their attacks to knock the ants unconcious and help Dream. Then the ants merge into one big ant but is defeated by Milky Rose's Blizzard fairly quickly. However they are still small, and Milky Rose returns to her true form of Milk. But after Syrup returns and opens the box the girls return to normal size. Major Events *Mucardia uses a fake Rose Pact to turn the Cures tiny briefly before Syrup breaks the spell. Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua *Milk / Mimino Kurumi / Milky Rose Mascots *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Natts / Mr. Natsu *Syrup / Shiroh Amai Villains *Mucardia *Bunbee *Hoshina Trivia *This is the first time that a Pretty Cure gets shrunken and is forced to deal with insects. It would happen again during Smile! Precure. Gallery Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! episodes Category:Episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!